1. Technical Field
This disclosure also relates to voice recognition and more particularly to a stateless and more accurate automatic speech recognition technology that requires a small memory footprint.
2. Related Art
Automatic Speech Recognition (ASR) attempts to determine what words, phrases, or sentences are spoken. Some applications focus on broad applications that require large memory footprints to hold large vocabularies. Such systems require substantial amounts of processing.
Despite the substantial resources devoted to ASR, some technology is subject to significant error rates. Few interactions or spoken utterances may be recognized at the sentence-level, with only slight improvements at the word level because the larger vocabularies may lead to more frequent mismatches. As the automatic speech recognizers are elevated to portable applications accuracy will be of utmost importance especially when needed to resolve urgent conditions that require immediate attention (e.g., an emergency call) or when used to prescribe medications or when used to register a level of acuity in a health care assessment through devices that by their very nature have a small memory footprint.